The invention relates to a roller for rolling drawer guides having a wheel rotatably mounted on a stud fastened to the running or guiding rail of the drawer slide, the tread of the wheel being concentric with the longitudinal central axis of the stud.
Rolling drawer guides have become increasingly popular in recent years for mounting drawers and other furniture parts drawably mounted in the carcass of a cabinet, because they run so easily, even when relatively heavily loaded. In the manufacture of furniture inaccuracies are constantly encountered in the widths of the drawers and in the internal distance between the supporting walls of the cabinet carcass. These inaccuracies do not impair the operation of conventional drawer guides, because at least one of the pair of drawer guides allows for adjustment of the resulting misalignments of the wheels on the associated rails, in which case, however, lateral displacements of the drawer transversely of the drawer movement direction are possible at least when such lateral displacements are possible on both drawer guides. It can then happen, for example, that the vertical edges of the exposed drawer fronts of several drawers arranged one over the other will no longer be in precise vertical alignment, resulting in an unattractive appearance. Furthermore, the lateral guidance of the drawer is poorer, becoming all the worse the further the drawer is pulled out. A drawer fully extended will have a free play that can be considerable on account of the then smaller distance apart of the wheels of the guiding rail and running rail. To eliminate this transverse play a linking of drawers with two different drawer guides on opposite sides of the drawers is known, and the portions of the cross sections of the rails of a drawer guide which are associated with the wheels are so configured that they still overreach the wheels, so that the lateral shifting of the wheels on their corresponding rails is at least greatly reduced. The inaccuracy of the width of the drawers or of the distance between the supporting walls of the cabinet then substantially affects the opposite drawer guide on which the portions of the cross sections overreaching the wheels are not provided. Aside from the fact that in this case drawer guides of different configuration must be used on opposite sides of the same drawer, it is not possible to use these known drawer guides in certain cases, e.g., when the drawer fronts of superimposed drawers must be precisely centered not only relative to one another but also as regards their position in the cabinet, because they do not permit the adjustment of the drawer transversely within the cabinet.
The invention is addressed to the problem of making it possible to use, on both sides of drawable furniture parts, the known drawer guides which have running rails and guiding rails overreaching the wheels, while nevertheless being able to compensate for inaccuracies in the width of the drawable furniture part or in the interior width of the cabinet, and at the same time to assure that the compensation will not result in a lateral misalignment of the drawable furniture part relative to the cabinet.